samstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Thompson
Elena Thompson 'is the main character in ???. She has bipolar disorder (manic depression) and an unstable mind that eventually cracks due to all the torture she's been put through from all the countless loops. From the bipolar disorder, she experiences racing thoughts, irritablity, occasionally pressured speech, and a low attention span, for the most part. After she cracks, she shows signs of severe anxiety and even psychosis. This shows that breaking down only worsened her condition, to where it was heightened to the extreme levels. Personality Elena is a rather layered, complex character. On the outer layer - the Elena she shows to everyone else - she comes across as pretty arrogant and sarcastic, often pushing others to be the butt of the joke. She always wears a smile on her face and laughs a lot, often labeled as a silly, careless jokester despite the situation they're all in. Another layer of her personality is her serious side. Once shedding the jokester layer, Elena turns out to be a rather determined and somewhat cold person, as if her disorder does not exist. She seeks only for the happy ending for her friends and does not care what becomes of her in the end. She openly acknowledges the fact that she's a terrible person, and often talks about how she's beyond repair. This Elena truly believes she cannot be saved, but still holds hope for the future of her family. The final layer of Elena shows when she breaks down with Marlin's betrayal. The true Elena, however, is somewhat a combination of these. She openly acknowledges the fact that she's a terrible person, and often talks about how she's beyond repair. This Elena truly believes she cannot be saved, but still holds hope for the future of her family. She wallows in her own pity and sorrow and views herself as useless, pathetic trash, much like the past human form of Marlin did. This version of her has only been seen briefly by Arron, the person dearest to Elena, but he ignroed it out of fear and his own inferiority issues. This Elena has no qualms about killing herself (and admittedly attempted it various times in the past, all ending in failure) and practically spreads despair and grief into those around her with self-deprecating words. This is the form Marlin desires to pull out forever so he can see her torture and torment herself and then eventually wind up painting the path to her own fall. Appearance Elena is one of the taller characters, standing around 5'7" - 5'10". She has a tan and a small spray of freckles across her face. She has average-length dark blonde hair, which is always pulled back into a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. Her favorite color is red, ironically, and most of the few outfits she has consist of red. History Elena lived in the worst part of town - the slums. They were generally disgusting and unfavorable for human life and activity, but thousands of people called it their home either way. The slums were where the poor and the rejected who escaped capture lived, as well as countless criminals and gangs. Elena's parents were never around when she was a little kid, thanks to a certain influence. Therefore, she fended for herself and often slept under piles of garbage with little warmth and no comfort. This lifestyle created her true persona - a serious and pessimistic girl who belives there's no hope left for her at all. Past life history In Elena's past incarnation, she was much better off money-wise than she is her reborn self. She was closest with the same exact people - Arron, Sianna, and Willow - as she is in her current life. She was still a complex person in this life, bearing the first two layers of her personality - she pretended to be carefree and happy but deep down was unbearably depressed and filled to the brim with self-hatred. This self-hatred spawned from the untimely death of her childhood friend, an overworked boy named Rosaire. He was adopted by her parents to fulfill Elena's desires of having a sibling, as she was born an only child (and was the only child her mother could bear). Rosaire was her closest friend and the only person that mattered to her until he died and she moved to the densely-populated walled city, where she met Arron and the others. From birth, he was considered of little to no value, due to coming from a line of a cursed and doomed family. He was to be sold into slavery for the sins of his ancestors, but he ran away and Elena's parents heartily took him in and accepted him. Before meeting Rosaire, Elena was extremely quiet and rarely talked, often only providing glares to everything and everyone around her. He allowed her to open up and brought out her first personality - the jokester Elena. Relationships 'Alex ' Elena and Alex don't interact much, but it's known that she at least has a respect for him and vice versa. 'Arron Auber Arron is Elena's closest friend, and the special person she is fondest of. She'd do literally almost anything to ensure his safety, but almost all the time, it doesn't seem like the feelings would be reciprocated. Elena always gets him caught up in her crazy antics as well, which the boy doesn't appreciate in the slightest. He is also the only (living) person to have ever seen the real Elena before and remember it, but he ignores the slip out of fear. In a sense, Arron is the embodiment of what Elena desires to be - cool and confident, intelligent and witty - though this is merely his outer shell, and she seems to understand that deep down. Trivia *Elena's favorite color is a bright blood red. *Her eyes were green in her past life. *The day she found Willow was June 6 - Willow's and Chiara's birthday. Category:Female Category:Time traveler Category:Deceased (past life) Category:Alive Category:Deceased